Pokemon: Who's There?
by Hell Found
Summary: About a lonly pokemon Master, team rocket and a little mishap with Ash and his friends, Flame More than Welcome... But please Enjoy?


Whos there? Dont be shy I can hear you" The girl was pretty and had long ish dark hair. Her eyes were blue and her face was long. Her eyes contrasted with her dark hair. She was tall and slim. She wore a lycra cat suit. She worked at her own Pokemon Centre. A gunius in her own mind. The centre was desolate, and she was alone, and very jumpy. 

Three people entered the room. One was female the other two male. The male on the right was short and about 13. In his arms he was cradling a Pikachu. The girl looked rather ill herself. She had giner hair it was tied up in a pony tail at the side of her head. She was wearing a yellow belly top and blue shorts these were held up by braces. The other male was tanned and had short spikey hair. He was wearing brown trousers and a dark orange T shirt over that was a typical combat green warming thingy. 

"Oh my God" Screamed the girl in lycra "What happened" 

"We go into a fight" said the boy with the Pikachi 

"Let me help" replied the Lycra girl. 

"Is this a pokemon centre?" Asked the other bloke 

"Yeah sort of! Who are you?" She asked 

"Im Ash" said the Pikachu boy 

"Brock" Answered the combat boy 

"Misty" replied the girl 

"Im Jana, pleased to meet you" she took the Pikachu of Ash and ran to surgery "I wont be to long" she called 

"Hopefully" said Brock 

"Dont worry, Pikachu, your in good hands now" called Misty 

The sergery light clicked on silently 

"Now what do we do?" Asked Ash 

"I have no idea. This doesnt look like a normal Pokemon Centre" said Brock looking about. 

"No, it wasnt the usual Joy!" Said Misty 

"Naw, shes prettier" said Brock 

"Who is, Joy?" Questioned Misty 

"No, Jana" Shouted Brock 

"Lets sit down and wait for Pikachu, do you think he's gonna be ok?" Asked Ash 

"He'll be just fine" said Misty sympathetically 

"Yeah" agreed Brock They sat down in one of the relaxed chairs. They were below the actuall floor. There were other chairs but these were the best. The floor was wooden and there was a bar too. A sign said `Please help yourself` 

"Wanna have a drink?" Asked Mist 

"Yeah, just a cola" said Ash 

"Thanks, ill have one too" said Brock "Its nice to see you two getting on for once!" 

"Whats that supposed to mean" asked Misty 

"Wel, you two always seem to be at each others throats" added Brock 

"To protect the world from Devistaion" 

"To unite all people within our nation" 

"To denounse the evil of truth and love" 

"To extend our reaches to the stars above" 

"Jessie" 

"James" 

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight" 

"Meowth, thats right" 

The phrase was said my a male and a female. They were wearing white uniforms with red R's on them 

"Not again" growned Misty. Ash was annoyed at their apperance 

"You nearly killed Pikachu" He screamed "Get out" 

"Whats that suposed to mean?" Asked James he had purple hair and green eyes. He was holding a rose in his hand. He was tall but not as tall as his partner. 

"That means leave us alone, you nearly killed Pikachu 

"Sorry kid, were not leaving, plus you should look after the stupid rodent better" said the girl. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She had long black boots on and a white mini skirt. She had green earings in and the same sort of top as James only it was a belly top. Silently as it went on the sergery light went off. 

"Does this mean we have to fight?" Asked Misty 

"NOT IN HERE YOUR NOT" Shouted Jana walking out of the operating room with Pikachu. He was sleeping and had his paw ina bandage. 

"Were sorry" said Ash "Hows Pikachu?" 

"Fine" she said dumpoing the rodent into Mistys hands. 

"Whats wrong?" Asked Brock. Jana heard his question but it didnt sink in. "Jana?" Asked Brock again. She held her hand up to silence him. She walked over to team rocket. 

"Long time no see" she said 

"Were sorry, we've had business" replied James, Meowth their Pokemon jumped up into Jana's arms like a kitten. "So have you by the look of things" 

"Yeah, Wanna drink? How long have you been here" 

"Not long. We got here and this person tries attacking us" explained Jesse 

"They did? Why?" Jana said shocked 

"Whats going on?" Asked Misty to Ash 

"I've no idea" said Ash still holding Pikachu. Pikachu's eyes opened abd he saw Ash "Pik....a....chu...." It said 

"Yeah, I know" said Ash "im really sorry" 

"I walk out of sergery and into a fight. I want to know whats going on" demanded Jana 

"These two are the ones who are trying to kill Pikachu" Said Ash 

"Them?" Said Jana "Im really shocked, are you sure?" 

"Yeah, im really sure" nodded Ash 

"I doubt that" snapped Jana 

"What?" Screamed Misty "How can you say that?" 

Jana put her arms around Jesse and James "These two are my best two customers. Many a time I have been in trouble these guys have helped" explained Jana 

"Are these the same people we know?" Asked Misty "The same people who tricked us at the St Anne, who keep trying to steal Pikachu 

"I take back what I said earlier" said Brock "I prefer Joy" 

"Oh, if your want Joy she is on holiday seeing her cousin. I dont usually work here. Im usually next door at the Gym, Im a Pokemon Master" 

"Wow! I never guessd" Said James "How long have you been one?" 

"Not long, about a month" she was proud of herself 

"I challenge you!" Shouted Ash 

"Sure why not?" Said Jana They walked into a huge Marguee. It didnt look very special but it was still a gym. It had the usual floor and had two seats at each end.Jana untied her hair so it fell over her shoulder. She took a seat. "Ready?" She asked 

"Yeah" 

"Go Ash, you can beat her" Shouted Misty 

"Jana beat up his pokemon" said Jesse 

"Dont worry I will" Said Jana getting out her Poke Ball "What will you use? You cant use Pikachu" 

"Ni, I know. Bulbasaur I choose you" 

"Only a Bulbasaur, you have two badges and an unevolved Bulbasaur." Jana laughed as Ash looked bemused 

"I havent told you about my badges How do you know?" 

"Ive seen them!" Nine Tails I choose you" 

"Ou have a Nine Tails?" Ash was shocked 

"I am a Pokemone master, I can have a Nine Tails 

"Ive never seen one before." Said Ash 

"Dont worry it will all be over soon, I wont hurt you bublasaur too much" 

"Lets fight" said Ash "Bulbasaur Tackle" 

"Nine Tails, dodge followed by claw attack" These two comands were said at the same time and carried out. Resulting in Bulbasur getting scratched. 

"Grrrrr Bulbasaur, whip" Shouted Ash 

"Nine Tails, Jumpinmg high to low tackle" the Nine Tails jumped up and tackled the Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur was hurt by this. "Nine Tails, Tailsweep" This move wasnt that spectacular but it knowcked the Bulbasaur onto its shell 

"Nine Tails...." Jana started again 

"Stop, please.... You've won." Said Ash 

"Ash, I dont hate you. Ill give you some advise" Ash looked at Jana "You fight with hatred dont, it wont get you anywhere. Also, im unbeatable" She boasted "I use Psy powes. Its not my pokemon that are Psychic. Its me" 

"What?" Asked Misty 

"Thats how I knew about Ash's badges" explained Jana 

"Then you should know that Team Rocket nearly killed Pikachu?" 

"Yeah, but I dont want to believe that. Anyway you lost, so please leave" Ordered Jana 

Ash left, followed by Brock and Misty. The Bulbasaur was put back in its Poke ball. 

The Nine Tails walked over to Jana and put its head on her knee "Well done Nine Tails" the Nine Tails returned to its pokeball 

"Well done again" said Meowth 

"Now I remember why we ae friends" said Jesse 

"How can I help you this time?" Asked Jana 

"Two things, can you join our team, and do you have any stray Pikachu's?" 

"Yes, and Yes. I have several Pikachu's some are heltheir than othes." Jana led Team Rocket to a row of long cages in them were many Pokemon. "Here are our Pikachu's This one is the healthiest one, but not very well trained In the cage was a bright eyes Pikachu 

"Ill take it" said James 

"How avbout You Jesse" asked Jana taking the Pikachu out of the cage 

"Do you have any... Awww..... Cute what is it?" Asked Jesse looking at a furre pokemon 

"He is an Eevee, he is mine though, I dont knwo how he got here. Eevee, return." Jana called the cute thing back "I have a flareon, do you want one of those?" 

"Yes" replied Jesse 

"Now we can kill Ash" laughed James 

"What? Kill Ash... You cant.... I wont let you" said Jana 

"Pikachu..." Said James 

Is that a threat?" Asked Jana 

"Yes" jesse replied 

"Nine Tails, Eevee. Pikachu... GO" They had walked back to the gym area and had a 3 on 3 tag battle. On the oposing team was Flareon, Pikachu and Ekans. First up Pikachu of Team Rockets and Eevee of Jana's 

"Pikachu Tackle" The pikachu ran up to Eevve shoulder first. 

"Eevee, dodge" the small cute thing moved out of the way. "Eevee, fire starter" this was a move Jana had taught the Eevee herself. The eevee blew fire out of its mouth, like Charmanders main attack. 

"Pikachu Thunder shock" said Jesse. 

"Eevee dodge" shouted Jana 

"Leys stop this" said James he was worried. Jana stood up from her seat. 

"Are you trying to throw the fight?" 

"No, im sorry" he said 

"James?" Asked Jesse 

"Meowth?" 

"Team Rocket has to blast off again" Said James "we have new orders 

"Bye" Jana said bitterly "Eevee return" 

Jesse and James left, with Meowth close behind them. 

"Im all alone again" said Jana walking back to the hospital 

The End 


End file.
